


A Beautiful Love

by RedFanboi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, I am so ashamed of myself for being a month late, I made this as fluffy as I could, M/M, Sylvie please forgive me i had a lot on my plate! ;-;, our boy deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFanboi/pseuds/RedFanboi
Summary: You give a gift to your Boyfriend, Sylvain, on his birthday and celebrate with him. (Sadly, this fic is a month late but I still had to do it for him, as a Sylvain lover.)
Relationships: Blue Lions Students & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Kudos: 14





	A Beautiful Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very ashamed of myself, I forgot the birthday of one of my top husbandos so I needed to make a fanfic to celebrate, albeit a little late. Damn near a month late.. I've been busy lately even though it's summer, that and I've been focusing on my series, but I managed to crank this out in one day... I'm sorry my dream boat of a husbando! You're one of my top 3 overall husbandos and I forgot! Please forgive me.... ;-;
> 
> Also, I apologize for not making the reader non-binary so everyone could benefit, but there are so very little Male Reader x Male Character fanfics out there. I had to do this for my fellow gay guys. Hopefully you don't mind. Also, don't worry. Despite this being completed within a day, I proof read and fixed any mistakes I saw.

You spent all the time you could trying to find a good gift for your dashing Knight of a Boyfriend, Sylvain. His birthday was today. The reason why you waited was because classes had kept you busy all last month. You still couldn't believe that he chose you, when he was a notorious Womanizer in his first few months at the Academy, you had thought you just would have been a one day fling or something. You were a guy after all. "What would be a good gift...?" You said to yourself as you browsed the shops, he didn't need any weapons or anything, you yourself did though. You were a commoner within the Blue Lions class, which was even more shocking on why he would choose you. You remembered the first time you ever seen him smile genuinely, it was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. That day, you had given him a Strategy Game set that took your entire life's savings to buy, looking back you could remember what he said. 

'Y/n! I can't accept this, why would you spend so much on a good for nothing like me?' He had asked that day, completely blown away by the thought put into it.

'It's because I see how you really are, and I love you for it. You don't have to accept it, just know that I care about you and am glad I got to know you, even if it doesn't last.' You smiled at him, gently.

'I... Thank you.. No one has ever done anything so nice for me, not anyone except for my friends.' He had said, that was when you saw his true smile for the first time.

That was after a week of dating him, you were shocked you even made it that long. Thinking back on it brought sad, yet fond memories, you browsed through the merchandise. You had asked your classmates, who also happened to be Sylvain's friends for Advice on said gift. They had attempted to warn you to stay away, namely the girl Ingrid. Felix was far too scary to ask.. When she saw how genuine you were, she had decided to help you. 

'Please! I just want to show him how much he means to me, I don't even care if my relationship with him lasts! I love him!' You cried, you admit it wasn't very manly, but it was a matter of love. At this, she simply smiled at you. Although she was worried about your heart should Sylvain treat you like his other lovers. She gave you a hint about what he would like, and left it up to you to figure it out. It had to be a gift from the heart after all. She became a quick friend after that and you've gone to her for Advice since then, you've even taken a blow for her in a mission before. Not a bad one, but she wasn't exactly happy about you putting yourself at risk when you and Sylvain are so happy with one another, and that brought you to now, browsing through the items in the Garreg Mach Market trying to find a good gift for your boyfriend, he really was like a puppy underneath all his walls he put up over the years, he was kindhearted and so very brave contrary to the belief of many, and would not shy from protecting someone in need even if it costed him his life. The very essence of what a Knight should be. Even if he would deny it he was a very honorable man, just a different kind of honorable. He was faithful as well when he truly loved someone. As you were thinking this, you saw a beautiful landscape painting. You remembered that your boyfriend had a soft spot for the arts and immediately used what little money you had to buy it. It really fit him. His persona he puts on makes people who do not know him astonished at the fact he has an eye for the Arts and a appreciation of them, but he does. The persona was just a small part of your boyfriend's personality. It isn't all fake though. He is highly charismatic after all, and he does like a good joke as well, and he can be oh so very smooth to the point you melt in his grasp, with his soft caramel eyes, that are brought out by by his fiery hair. Damn, don't think about it. You don't need a heavy blush and a nosebleed in public! You pay for the painting, and begin your walk back to the dorms, hoping your dreamy boyfriend was in his room. As you walk back to the dorms you see Lord Dimitri in one of the halls of the Monastery talking with Ingrid and Felix, the Lord waves and motions to join them. 

"Y/n. It is good to see you in good health, I do not say it often, but you are one of the best (Your ideal combat class) In the Blue Lions." He smiled. "Is that a gift for Sylvain?" He asked, gesturing to the wrapped package you are carrying. Although it was wrapped it was in a protective frame with glass protecting the painting so that it couldn't be punctured easily or harmed.

"Thank you, my lord! I try my best to be of use to you and Sylvain! As for this, yes." You said gesturing to the package.

"Whatever it is, Sylvain is sure to like it since it is from you." Ingrid said, with a gentle smile.

"I agree, Ingrid. It also brings me great comfort to know I have such reliable friends supporting me." Dimitri said.

"You think of me... As a friend?" You asked.

"Yes, I always have. Even before you had hooked up with Sylvain. I must thank you for that as well, he has never looked happier. That, and he no longer bothers young women now." He answered.

"Yes, even I must say that I am glad. He is just like how we were when we were kids again." Felix said. He seemed in a rather good mood today. "We are planning a surprise party for Sylvain, and would appreciate the help. Are you in, y/n?"

"I was just on my way to give him my gift, how about I keep him busy while you finish setting things up? Have the professor get us when you're ready." You replied.

"Yes, that was what we were intending. You are the best man for the job after all." Dimitri cut in.

"Will do! Bye everyone!" You waved goodbye as you continued your trek to the Upper Level of the dorms.

They waved goodbye as well.

...

As you knocked on your boyfriend's door, the door suddenly burst open and in a blur you wound up on a wall as your favorite person kissed you passionately, licking his way into your mouth. "Aww... Baby, keeping your boyfriend waiting on his Birthday?"

When you got him off of your face and caught your breath from that sexy jumping you spoke. "Sylvie! I had to get you a gift, you know the professor had me busy last month." You pouted, he was too important to not get a gift for. You loved him so much.

"Y/n, YOU are the only gift I need, babe. As long as I have you I'm great!" He smirked. He knew you loved his smug expressions.

"But even still, please take this." You handed him the gift which he then unwrapped.

"...! This is beautiful... How much did you spend on this? You don't come across money that easily, babe! You can't always spend your money on such lavish gifts." He said.

"Well.. I just remember how much you liked my first gift... I think it shows how much you mean to me.." You said back.

Sylvain went a little wide eyed at that, then his face went soft. "Aww..." He said as he hugged you from behind pressing his lips into your soft hair, kissing it. "Babe, I know you struggle with believing you're a good match for me... But, you really are. I knew I wanted to keep you the moment we came back to the monastery after the second date, and our first date had me back for more babe. That one gift just proved my beliefs true... I love you so much, y/n..." He said as he nuzzled you. So much like a puppy..

You turned around and nuzzled into his chest in reciprocation, and felt the power of his toned body beneath his clothing. "Cuddle?" You asked.

"I would never turn cuddles down!" He laughed.

...

After an even more intense make out session on your beloved Knight's bed you laid your head on his powerful chest and nuzzled into it, you loved his beauty and muscles, but not as much as his personality. You wrapped your arms around his torso as the two of you laid there.

"Love ya.." He said.

"Mm... Y'too.." You said drowsily.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get that, babe. Just rest." Sylvain gave you one of his signature winks.

"'Kay..." You responded.

Your boyfriend opened the door and was greeted by Byleth, they were dressed in their usual attire. "Good evening, Sylvain. Is y/n here?" They asked.

"Sorry babe, you'll have to get up after all!" He gently nudged you.

"M'kay.. 'm gettin' up.." You got up and stumbled a bit, which your boyfriend steadied you and you smoothed out your clothing. "What is it professor?" You said, now awake.

"The eggs are cooked." They stated.

It took you a moment but you finally got it. "Oh..! Guide us to the place where we may eat the eggs then, professor!" You winked subtly.

Sylvain picked up on it, observant sexy bastard he is, but didn't say anything not wanting to ruin the surprise.

...

As the three of you walked into the dark dining hall the lights immediately came on and everyone present a.k.a. the Blue Lions yelled "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SYLVAIN!"

Annette ran up to him and squealed, "Mercie and I baked you a cake!"

"Thank you everyone, and thanks for the cake you too! I appreciate it." Sylvain one of his award winning smiles, albeit it was one of the genuine ones. "And thank you... Y/n. You mean so much to me, just you being here is a gift in of itself."

You blushed, "I love y-you too!" 

The rest of the night was a happy mess of Cake eating which brought in a sleepy Lysithea to the festivities and games. Lysithea got Sylvain a gift and gave it to him the next morning as a late birthday and a thank you for allowing her to join the party. But if Sylvain was thankful for anything in his life, it was you, as well as his friends in the Blue Lions.

**Author's Note:**

> It really upsets me how Sylvain is somewhat of a controversial character when he means no harm, he just suffers from some issues mentally like PTSD from some events. You can't really blame his mindset about women, he really is a good guy overall.


End file.
